Coming Out
by secretstranger69
Summary: Narcissa might be just a little petty, but it wasn't her fault. Hermione Granger just had that effect on her. Smutty one shot!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: No you aren't losing your mind. Yes, I've posted another oneshot as part of my birthday pallooza!

DID I MENTION I'M 21?

Enjoy!

* * *

Narcissa zoned out of the meeting drolling on before her and turned her thoughts to one Hermione Granger. The two of them had been secretly dating for the past few months and it completely irked Narcissa how well the brunette could keep her private life completely separate. Narcissa got away with nothing, and none of the lustful looks she shot Hermione ever seemed to affect her. Several times, she has pondered the validity of Hermione's feelings for her. In fact, if Narcissa wasn't the one getting bent over the second she stepped into Hermione's house, she might not even suspect their relationship. No, Narcissa knew how badly the brunette wanted her, but Hermione was _that_ good.

And it seriously irked her.

Narcissa was supposed to be the cool one in their relationship, Hermione should've been trailing after her looking for reassurance, not the other way around. Call her petty, but she was determined to set things straight. Narcissa often had a difficult time not marching into Hermione's office and demanding to be fucked during their lunch break. The one time she had tried it, Hermione had glared at her before she could even get the words out her mouth and she wisely withdrew.

So, going directly to the girl didn't work. Maybe forcing Hermione to come to her?

She nearly sighed as she imagined the brunette storming into the meeting and spreading Narcissa out on top of the table. Narcissa was well aware of her exhibitionist streak.

But her kinks aren't the focus here.

Hermione is.

She needed to force Hermione into a lusty fury so she would stomp in and fuck Narcissa stupid.

"But how?" She asked aloud and every eye in the room turned to her.

"Good question, Ms. Black." Said the man speaking. "Talking about stopping the lunch overflow is well and good, but how do we do it?" Narcissa rolled her eyes and nearly banged her head on the table. She had a feeling her outburst had just extended the meeting.

Anyway.

She pulled out a piece of paper and made a list:

The library?

Knockturn alley?

She scratched out both items, shaking her head. Nothing good could come from either of those places. If she didn't wind up hurting Hermione, she would sully her image as the harmless housewife victim of the war. She started anew.

Morning sex, display no underwear?

No sex, constant teasing?

Playing games with her mind?

Oh.

She blinked and rolled her eyes. She was a skilled legillimens. She could have Hermione mentally fucking her halfway across the building. Or…she could do it in the next staff meeting where hers and Hermione's attendance would be required (which was in ten days). Plus the no sex thing…and the reveal that she isn't wearing under.

She squirmed in her seat. Oh yes. This was a great idea.

"I agree, Ms. Black."

She looked up. Oh bugger. She had spoken aloud again. What did she do this time?

"We will as a rule limit speech time. Since this has gone on quite long enough, we will vote on a time limit next week. Agreed?"

Everyone murmured their agreement and Narcissa sighed happily: at least that one worked out. Now, she had a woman to bait. Narcissa stepped out of the meeting, at first chance she got and left for home. She was supposed to meet Hermione at her place by nine this evening, but apparently her plans had changed. She returned to her apartment and tried to busy herself for the next few hours.

* * *

In the middle of cooking dinner, she felt the wards shift and soon felt warm arms wrap around her frame and a hot body press against hers.

"You were supposed to meet me, Narcissa." Hermione murmured and kissed a pale shoulder.

Narcissa swallowed and resisted sinking into the embrace. "Was I?" she asked a bit more heatedly than she would have liked. "I don't recall."

Hermione latched onto her neck with her lips and Narcissa caved. "Oh." She said with a great shudder. "Yes. I-I remember now."

Hermione's hands trailed down to scratch at her hipbones, Narcissa's instant hot spot. She hissed and grabbed the offending members, though found she couldn't quite pull them away. "Not tonight dear." She whispered. "H-headache."

Hermione chuckled and whispered into Narcissa ear, her breath hot and wet. "Liar." Narcissa whimpered and pressed back against Hermione before she could stop herself. "The last time you had a headache, you curled up under me like a kitten, begging to be stroked."

Narcissa turned the stove off, "My stomach."

Hermione gripped her hips harshly and Narcissa groaned, "I don't think so. But your ass will be hurting the time I'm finished with you." Suddenly, she eased her grip and slowly started to pull away while asking, "Or would you rather I stopped?"

"No." She said and grasped Hermione's hands. "Suddenly I feel fine."

Hermione chuckled and lifted her up, knowing how much Narcissa loved that. The blonde wrapped her arms around Hermione and kissed her, wondering how the hell she thought she could go ten days without this.

Okay. Maybe scratch the no sex part. But everything else was still a go.

* * *

Absolutely nothing was a go.

Narcissa had been swimming in orgasmic bliss the entire week. Quite frankly, Hermione was an artist with a rope. Hermione had tied her up in different positions and either teased her relentlessly or fucked her until the only thing holding her up was the ropes. The way she had Narcissa bound….She shuddered just thinking about it.

"We would like to thank everyone for attending, especially you Ms. Granger."

Narcissa's eyes shot up. What? Nooo that's not for another three days!

"We haven't stolen you from your department yet, but we are working on it." Everyone laughed and Narcissa rolled her eyes. She hadn't had the time to fortify herself for this. For Merlin's sake, this had better work or she was going to have to resort to sitting underneath the girl's desk.

Soon as the meeting truly began (some non important drivel about traffic in the hallways) Narcissa relaxed and allowed herself to listen in on the different voices in the room. The moment she singled out Hermione's she rolled her eyes again.

Here Narcisssa was, directly across from her, freshly fucked from their tryst not even three hours ago, and what was that bloody witch thinking about?

Laundry!

Narrowing her eyes, Narcissa settled in her seat and focused her eyes on the man speaking. Her mind however, poked and prodded at Hermione's looking for an entrance and slowly let her memories of their time together slither in.

Hermione gasped from across the room and Narcissa nearly smirked. Finally the brunette was getting a taste of her on medicine. Her face was the picture of calm while she forced Hermione to watch herself slowly tie Narcissa up. She made certain to let her feel the memory from Narcissa's viewpoint. The security of the ropes, the power of Hermione's presence, the slickness between her legs.

" _You're so beautiful like this." Hermione whispered from behind her, pulling a length of rope taught until it pressed into her flesh. It was just the right amount of pressure and Narcissa shivered. "So helpless, yet so powerful." She moaned, loving the word. Helpless. She was helpless. Hermione had free reign over her entire body. Hermione caressed her gently and tied the last knot. "I'm going to enjoy making you scream."_

Hermione pushed back, trying to force Narcissa from her mind, but the blonde was much more experienced. She pushed Hermione's feeble attempts down and let the images become more passionate. Nothing turned her on more than feeling Hermione pin her down and force every inch of her dildo into Narcissa's ass. She let Hermione feel the desperation, the disgust, the arousal, the rebellion. For years she had been taught sex was a chore and that she should never let anyone near her rear end. To have Hermione pin her down and _take_ what she wanted?

" _You're going to give me what I want, Narcissa." Her hips thrusts the phallus against the tiny puckered hole and Narcissa moaned. "You're going to give it to me, or I'm going to_ _ **take**_ _it." She thrust forcefully, the object bumping into her roughly._

" _Nooo…" she moaned, and Hermione repeated the word mockingly._

" _No?" She shifted her weight, making sure she was angled directly over Narcissa's ass. "You won't give it to me? Fine. I'll take it and I won't be gentle." With that, she gave a firm thrust and buried half of the strap on inside Narcissa._

Merlin. It was enough to almost break her concentration just now.

Next she let Hermione watch Narcissa slowly get on her knees.

Yes, she was submissive in regards to sex. It was one thing she didn't mind during all of those lessons with her mother. Of course she happened to marry the one pureblood who preferred his wife to take charge in the bedroom. It was a nuisance.

She let Hermione feel how she reveled in the act of kneeling before the taller woman.

" _Kneel."_

 _Narcissa's heart stuttered at the words. She had been waiting for that order for months and Hermione did not disappoint. The word was said with such command and promise, Narcissa all but fell to her knees in her haste to comply. She looked up at Hermione, towering above her and nearly came at the smug look in her eyes._

Apparently, that was the final straw.

Narcissa snapped out of Hermione's mind when she heard the woman growl. She watched with wide eyes and a quickening heart as Hermione stalked across the room and marched right up to her. Fingers tangled in her hair (seemingly gentle but Narcissa could _feel_ the threat in them) and pulled her to her feet. Right there in the middle of the meeting, Hermione kissed Narcissa until she saw stars.

She was unable and unwilling to hold back her moans at the younger woman's utter ownership of her mouth. Hermione's tongue poked and prodded at hers, lashing it in to submission. When she pulled back, Narcissa's eyes were still closed. "You are in so much trouble."

Narcissa whimpered and suddenly, she was thrown over Hermione's shoulder. Hermione pushed the man protesting away and Narcissa smirked smugly at the gaping faces and the man on the ground.

Hermione opened the door to a closet in a very public area and shoved Narcissa in. Immediately, she attacked the blonde, pulling her clothes off and sinking her teeth into pale skin. "Is this what you wanted?" Hermione growled and palmed full breasts. Narcissa moaned and nodded, but it wasn't enough for Hermione. "Say it!" she ordered and pinched her nipples.

"Yes!" Narcissa shouted, blushing as she knew the people in the hallway could hear. It was one thing to imagine it, but another entirely to – "Gods!" she moaned loudly as Hermione forced two fingers inside of her. She gasped as her front was slammed against the door and another two fingers entered her ass. "No!" she gasped out and Hermione laughed.

"Aw don't want it?" she thrust roughly, stealing the wind from Narcissa's lungs. "I could tell how much you didn't want it a few months ago with that little stunt of yours."

"Hnngh!" Narcissa grunted, trying to beg Hermione to stop taunting her, but the pleasure was too great.

"I could _feel_ it."

Narcissa cried out at the words, loving the animalistic tone to Hermione's voice.

"I want to hear you scream Narcissa."

She wasn't too far from that.

"And then I want to watch you limp back in there, and try to act like I didn't just shove my fingers up your ass."

Narcissa gasped and stars exploded behind her eyes. Hermione's words flowed over her like an electric wave and landed straight in her clit. She came and came hard, screaming Hermione's name. She had expected the brunette to pull out after that, but Hermione bit down on her throat, leaving a clear mark and added a third finger, thrusting into Narcissa's ass so hard, she raised on her toes and slammed against the door.

She did this several times more, and the sound of it, thinking of how it looked on the outside, with Narcissa moaning her name. It was all too much. Narcissa howled as her next orgasm hit her and Hermione's fingers were slowly forced out of her ass so powerful were her contractions. Panting, she fell back against the woman and tried to catch her breath.

Hermione sighed and kissed her head, "You know…I was going to bring up our relationship in this meeting…"

Narcissa chuckled, "Well, technically…"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Brat."

* * *

Narcissa held her head high, well, as high as possible with that mark on her neck stinging, and limped, yes, limped back to her seat.

Every eye in the room was on her, and she tried her best not to wince when she sat down, but from the widening of several eyes, she suspected that she failed. Soon, after, Hermione walked in and announced to the room, "I'm dating Narcissa Black." With that, she took her seat and the man in the middle of the room cleared his throat.

"Um…alright. I think we'd best postpone this. Meeting adjourned."

Narcissa smirked.

* * *

A/N: I can possibly be convinced to continue this or write flashbacks...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Typed this up first, didn't post it XD

Enjoy!

* * *

Once they were clear of the meeting, Hermione gripped Narcissa by the hair and walked them to Narcissa's office. She whispered on the way, "You have been very ill behaved Narcissa. You wanted everyone to know I'm screwing you? Fine. How about I bend you over this desk and spank you until your cheeks turn that pretty red I like. The entire office can hear just how much you like being spanked."

Narcissa's eyes widened. This was certainly unprecedented. Whenever Hermione spanked her, Narcissa always had a very loud orgasm and she wanted no one to hear her call the woman Daddy as she often uncontrollably did during a spanking. That's just embarrassing. "H-Hermione, I – " She was cut off by the slamming of her office door and suddenly she was bent over. "Wait!" She shouted.

Hermione bent over Narcissa, pressing their bodies together. "Yes?" she purred in her ear.

"Please I…I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you."

Hermione hummed, "How exactly do you plan to do that?"

Narcissa licked her lips, "W-with my mouth."

Hermione sat up and ran her hands over Narcissa's covered ass. "Hmm, you have been awfully selfish today." She spanked one cheek, hard enough for Narcissa to yelp and feel the word 'Daddy' bubble up in her throat. "And I mean really, why should I do all the work when you're the naughty one here." She smacked the other side and squeezed the firm globes.

Narcissa whimpered and swallowed, keeping the word locked in her throat, "Sit on my desk. I'll never look at it the same again."

Hermione relented, "Very well." With that, she moved to the other side of the desk and sat down. "Crawl over here."

Narcissa shuddered and slowly sank to her knees. Hermione chuckled and Narcissa felt her face redden when she uttered the words:

"I don't think I locked the door."

Narcissa's eyes widened and she felt her core throb. At any moment, someone could walk in and see her on her knees like some animal. She slowed her pace, almost hopeful that someone would come in, but she made it to the chair without a single knock at her door.

She sat down and Hermione parted her legs to reveal she was soaking wet. Narcissa moaned and immediately leaned in. She loved the smell of the younger girl, but she adored her taste. Hermione's cum had a spicy, musky taste to it and Narcissa was always more than happy to bury her tongue between swollen lips. Humming, she did exactly that and groaned. Merlin it was like her day wasn't complete until she had this woman on her tongue.

She loved the sounds Hermione made above her and when the brunette was close, she began using her tongue to spell on Hermione's clit, something that always made her cum.

D-E-V-O-T-E-D

"Narcissa!" Hermione shouted and her hips bucked into the woman's mouth. Her head was tossed back and her body flushed. This was Narcissa's favorite moment. She would have to get someone to photograph this, or better yet, paint it. Yes…she needed an erotic portrait of this woman. She needed this woman hanging on her wall, off her arm. She needed this woman. Period. Forever.

Standing, she leaned her forehead against Hermione's and said the words she had been feeling for a long time. She only hoped Hermione wouldn't run off.

"I love you."

Hermione smiled and kissed her. "Narissca…I love you too." She sighed. "You have no clue how hard it was to pretend we weren't together all this time."

Narcissa's brow rose and she stepped back, "Truly?"

Hermione laughed, "Yes! I swear, every time I saw you walking. I just wanted to…." She jumped off the desk and hugged Narcissa, her hand on the woman's ass, squeezing it tightly. "I swear to Merlin, your ass is my weakness, Narcissa."

Narcissa moaned, "I'll keep that in mind."

Hermione smirked and kissed her. "I have to get back to work, love. See you at –

"Your place." Narcissa said. "I…I think I'd like to move into your place."

Hermione smiled, "See you at home then."

* * *

A/N: Lemme know what you think!


End file.
